Cuddle-ED
by UPlover
Summary: Edd and Eddy decide to spend the day cuddling in bed. I do not own anything!


"More, please…" Edd whispered admiring Eddy's husky built frame. His head rested in the soft nook of Eddy's shoulder. If he listened closely Edd could hear Eddy's heart beat. He had no idea how glorious that sound was to hear.

Eddy wasn't going to argue against anything. He too wanted to spend hours interlocked within Edd's skinny frame.

"You're warm, sockhead," Eddy gently whispered into Edd's ear. Goosebumps prickled along Edd's body so taken by Eddy's low and husky voice.

Edd was glowing in happiness. It hardly occurred to him that they were still very naked pressing their bodies together. He felt all warm inside.

"Eddy?'

"Yeah?"

"Are you mad?"

Eddy moving his head disrupted the warmth Edd felt on his head. As much as Edd didn't want to he needed to face Eddy in order to have this conversation.

"Why would I be mad?"

"All this time we could have been in a relationship. I let my fear and questionable mature overshadow… us." All this still didn't feel real to Edd. He was terrified that if he looked away he'd turn back and everything would vanish. That was always the dreadful part of the dream. Realizing he had nothing.

"Hey, this my fault too yah know,' Edd said boosting himself up on an elbow. "We agreed on that, remember?"

Even with Eddy gently smoothing his cheeks didn't make Edd feel any better. That hand slowly ventured further south. Noticing the sly look in Eddy's eye Edd obstructed his lovers hand from venturing any further needing to talk.

"I'm serious, Eddy. I want us to be sincere with one another," Edd begged a little forcefully as he pulled the man back into the pillows and hugging him close.

"And I am!" Eddy answered. growing annoyed.

Edd jumped at Eddy's harsh tone. His heart sunk inside. Was it really just him being paranoid? Would this lifelong wanted relationship work out? Edd wished he could calm down and believe all this was real. Spending a whole year alone wasn't the best path. All it brought were horrid hours of bitter quiet hating himself day after day.

"Hey, don't get all teary eyes," Eddy soothed wiping away the tear that leaked out from Edd's eye. That immediately made Edd's heart sing and want to dance. Eddy's hand bared warmth and caressed his cheek so delicately. Edd's hand feel to Eddy's smooth chest where a small patch of hair grew in.

"You know, maybe it's best we waited."

"Really?" Edd spoke in disbelief. Then again, he too was thinking the same.

"What do kids know about love?" Eddy 's voice was rather animated. Edd could imagine him splaying his hands over his head like he'd always do an event so bizarre happened. "I knew something was there, but I didn't understand it. Maybe it would have been best if we found out together. Then again, everything got busy. Our lives started. Well, your life that is. I gave up trying to ask yah thinking it was pointless. What do I have to offer?"

That's where Edd's heart completely ripped in half. He made the man look into his eyes. To his surprise Eddy's eyes were filling up with tears. Tears of regret. Of self-pity. They were Edd's. "Eddy, what do you mean?"

"I just didn't think you wanted to be with a guy like me, sockhead."

"Don't you ever say that, Eddy!" Edd snapped. Hearing Edd say those words made Eddy grip Edd's body all the more relieved that Edd didn't think that. "You are a wonderful human being! I witnessed you pick yourself up through the worst and move on. You're kind, genuine, you're you." Edd's hand pressed in Eddy's heart. "You're never afraid to be yourself. I admire that. I wish I could do that…"

"Wait, you're feeling bad about yourself too?" Eddy asked, quite shocked.

"I have my dream occupation I've always wanted, I'm away from my parents, making achievements, my own apartment, except… you're missing."

Hearing those words was music to Eddy. He too had to admit that someone to share his life with was missing. Once again, his best friends filled in that missing puzzle piece.

Eddy didn't bother to barricade the tears. He let them fall freely to the pillow leaving behind a damp mark. Although it would soon vanish Eddy knew his relationship would never fade into the shadows as quick as a tear drop faded.

"I couldn't picture myself with anyone else, sockhead. I… think you're what I need too. In fact, I think I have all I need right now."

Edd laughed, "We're going to have to get out of this bed eventually, Eddy."

"Why, do you have any plans?" Eddy asked with a sly grin letting his hand venture south once more. "'Cause you have the softest butt."

Edd's cheeks lit up as he placed his hands on Eddy's bulky hips.

"You swear you're not mad, Eddy?"

"Ugh, sockhead, quit you're worrying and hold me tighter!"

Never thinking he'd hear those words Edd clung to Eddy's warm body. The bed never felt more wonderful.


End file.
